


Reddit-Inspired Flash Fiction

by dotchan



Series: Fills for /r/WritingPrompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Since most of these are very short, I just compiled all of them together.Written in 2016.





	

# Escape

Prompt: [You wake up with 5 strangers in a sealed room, not knowing how you came to be there. The only clue you have is a message on the wall that says “only the losers will leave this room.”](https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/4gmqcy/tt_you_wake_up_with_5_strangers_in_a_sealed_room/)

 

I jumped to my feet, half a hare-brained idea percolating in my mind. Even if it didn’t work, I had to get it out of my system right now or I’d go mad.

“Oh no!” I exclaimed, feigning horror. “I just lost The Game!”

* * *

# The Semiotics of Peril

Prompt: [The evacuation of Earth is complete. You decide to do one final fly over of the world to see the monuments deserted. However, you slowly realize something about them that no one ever has.](https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/4j0gmc/wp_the_evacuation_of_earth_is_complete_you_decide/)

  
No wonder there have been so few alien sightings–what sort of suicidal idiot would visit the galaxy’s toxic waste dump?

“This is not a place of honor,” you murmur to yourself, echoing the words of warning you vaguely remember from someplace you can’t quite recall. “Nothing of value is buried here. No highly esteemed deed is commemorated here.” You close the view and turn away forever. “Thanks for nothing, fucking bastards.”

* * *

# Be Wary Of: Assholes

Prompt: [Just like in Dark Souls, you can intertemporally summon strangers to assist you with every day tasks or leave helpful messages.](https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/4j0ewc/wp_just_like_in_dark_souls_you_can/)

 

I rolled my eyes as I scrubbed another “AMAZING CHEST AHEAD” message from my door. The harassment itself didn’t bother me–I found it more infantile than anything else–but the underlying attitudes behind it did, and I was becoming more and more inclined to post a fire-breathing dragon in the hallway leading up to my office rather than deal with my colleagues’ passive-aggressive bullshit.

* * *

# Worth the Wait

Prompt: [[WP] You are Gabe Newell, investigating yet another dead Half Life 3 dev. team.](https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/4l7cfy/wp_you_are_gabe_newell_investigating_yet_another/)

“Please, Mr. Newell! The entire department’s already split into several roaming gangs again! Please, please let us work on something else before we’re forced to start eating one another!”

Gabe Newell sighed and popped another aspirin. “Fine. I’ll tell them they’re allowed to work on another set of hats for Team Fortress 2–“ he raised a finger to silence the intern’s grateful blubbering, ”–on the condition that each developer only makes one hat per class!“

* * *

 

# Dark Horse Candidate

Prompt: [[WP] Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson runs for president with hulk hogan as his VP. His rallies are really fun.](https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/4mcskh/wp_dwayne_the_rock_johnson_runs_for_president/)

* * *

“It does sound fun,” I agreed; however, as the resident contrarian, I had to nitpick. “But unless his debates end with someone suplexed through the Spanish announcer’s table, I’m not sure I want to vote for him.“


End file.
